


Shadows of the Past

by classyalpaca



Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classyalpaca/pseuds/classyalpaca
Summary: This work takes place after the events in King's Cage. It is narrated by Maven. Maven is visited by Thomas's ghost.





	Shadows of the Past

I open my eyes and groggily stare around the room. I don’t remember falling asleep. I just remember thinking of her… of him.

“You’re awake,” a voice says. An all too familiar voice. One I’d never forget.

Thomas

His pale ghost lingers in the corner, gently examining objects on the desk. The silver moonlight highlights his sharp features.

“What are you doing here?” I ask him.

He laughs, flipping through my journal. “You still keep one of these? Let’s see…’ He flips to the most recent entry, ‘It’s been almost two months since the battle at Corvium. Two months since I last saw her-‘“

“-What are you doing here?” I ask again, this time more forcefully. “You haven’t come in over a year. Why now?”

He continues to ignore the question. “I can’t help but imagine the feel of her soft skin. The sweet kiss of her lips-“

I jump out of bed and walk over to him. In one quick motion, I pull the journal from his hands. He finally looks me in the eye. “Stop that. Answer my question.”

Thomas glares at me. “Not until you answer mine. You love her, don’t you?”. 

His question catches me off guard. I freeze, unsure of how to respond. Finally, after a few long moments of silence, I give in, “Yes…” I rethink my answer, “Maybe?….I-I don’t know!” I throw my hands up in frustration.

Thomas walks past me to the tall glass window. He places his hand on the glass. He stands there for a while, looking out over the moonlit garden. In the darkness, he looks almost like a shadow. Thomas leans his head against the glass. “I was afraid of that,” he whispers.

“What do you mean?” I ask, arms crossed. 

He exhales and turns to me, “You can’t…you need to stop.”

“Stop what?” I ask him

He looks me in the eyes, “Loving her.”

“I can do whatever the hell I want!” I scream at him like a child. At this point, I’ve had enough, “Tell me- why are you here?”

“To warn you!” Thomas shouts back. He takes a deep breath and says, “If you keep loving her…chasing her…people will get hurt.”

“People have already gotten hurt! For crying out loud, her brother is dead! Her own damn brother! That didn’t stop her from running straight to Cal’s arms” My face is red with anger now. “It’s not my fault she left-“

“-Yes it is you idiot” Thomas yells. “Stop blaming other people for your actions. You made her leave. You are the reason she’s gone. You killed me!”

“I didn’t mean too!” My face is wet with tears as I scream.” If my mother hadn’t forced me to be so..unemotional…I wouldn’t have-“

“-Don’t blame your mother for this, Mavey”

I run up and grab him by his shirt collar, “Don’t call me that!” I shout. After a few deep breaths, I let him go, “I…I’m sorry” I whisper.

“It’s okay,” he replies. He wraps me in a gentle embrace as I let the tears fall. As the realization hits. I cry as he holds me like a mother with her child, “I’m so sorry”.

“I know” he whispers into my ear. I finally look up and meet his gaze, “What have I done?” I sob, “Help me, Thomas! Help me fix this!” 

He gently brings my lips to his in a deep kiss. I wrap my arms around him, kissing him harder, fiercer. I don’t want to ever let go. Slowly, he pulls away. He quietly whispers against my lips, “I already have.”

When I look up, he’s gone. And once again, I’m alone.


End file.
